


When She Comes Home...

by flickawhip



Category: Casualty (TV), Holby City
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Connie finally comes home.





	When She Comes Home...

The talks about what to do about Connie had been rough, Serena had been the one to take charge, insisting that, since she was already waiting for Bernie to come home, she would look after Connie, keep her calm, care for her. Jac had smiled slightly, gently reminding Serena that, as she also lived with them, with them and Zosia, they had to all agree. She agreed. Zosia had not taken long to also agree... it was only then that they asked Bernie. Bernie, miles from home, had smiled at her phone as she agreed. She remembered Connie, the beautiful, brash, fierce woman who had clearly been longing for love. She would find it with them, with all of them. 

Bernie got home a few weeks before Connie was stable enough to come home. Connie had decided to die once, then, when presented with her other option, going home with Serena, Jac and Zosia, living with them and with Bernie, she had changed her mind. She had survived, her body fighting hard to be free of the problems that had kept her in the hospital, now, finally, she was free. Free to go home. 

“Here we are...”

Serena had been the one to lead Connie in, releasing her from the blindfold with a smile. 

“Home safe...”

Connie had murmured the words, fighting to keep her tears hidden, although she was still smiling at the same time.


End file.
